


Stirb nicht vor Mir 穀則異室，死則同穴

by Analgisia



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, Multi, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗自：“一小隊的盟軍在Charles Xavier的帶領下解放了關押著Erik的那個集中營。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stirb nicht vor Mir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/523082) by [ravenoftheninerealms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenoftheninerealms/pseuds/ravenoftheninerealms). 



> 標題來自Rammstein同名歌曲  
> 給御風  
> 沒有檢查錯字 估計很多手癌...

以他的實力，所有人都知道他是有那個能力把所有人都殺光的。碾碎他們的頭盔，聽著他們骨頭在金屬的擠壓之下粉碎的聲音。所以他們讓他保持著虛弱的狀態，饑餓讓他日漸消瘦，遊走在死亡的邊緣，他們也都知道他會合理分配好自己的精力，因為他現在所享受的是非人一般的待遇。他們把他和一隻去了爪的老虎一起關在滿是老鼠的籠子裡。他們也知道那些老鼠的存在，但是沒有一個人提出來去清理乾淨，都仿佛只是如畜生一般待他。他們一直他和死亡機器保持著零距離，因為他們知道它能夠感知到那個被鮮血浸泡，即將將他磨成粉碎片的金屬。  
  
到了傍晚的時候，他如貓頭鷹一般蹲在軍營的房頂上休息，一言不發地看著紅日在雲層與煙囪之間穿行。  
  
\---  
  
Charles看著袖子上那個屬於第三步兵師(3rd Division)的破舊不堪的標誌，紅黑的顏色讓他不寒而慄。看上去還是挺像那個看上去混亂不堪的謝爾賓斯基三角形(Sierpinski fractal)——不過在現在的狀況下估計也沒有人會在意這個。Raven似乎準備在出發之前就打退堂鼓了，Charles不得不說服她和那些普通人一起登機。  
  
在鋼鐵之師(Iron Division)那不祥的標誌下面是他的軍銜，算是盟軍裡一支小隊的頭領。變種人的能力更是讓原本就善於團隊分配任務的他如虎添翼。可是他現在的“小隊”是從一群倖存者中挑選出來的。以前他們多數一天都不會吃上一頓像樣的飯，但是因為他們與眾不同的能力，所以他們成功活了下來，證明瞭達爾文適者生存的理論。 _從教授帶領著這群士兵還不到一年_ ，他想著， _這世界已經變了那麼多了_ 。  
  
“教授。”Logan打著招呼撲通一聲坐下，開始給他帶回來的那只兔子剝皮。  
  
“Logan。”Charles依然沒有明白為什麼他是唯一一個深不可測的人——或許是因為他身體裡有一堆金屬吧。他去查看了一下其他的隊友：Darwin 和Alex蜷在公寓的某角落裡，用體溫在法國這寒冷的冬日裡相互溫暖著對方，Sean在旁邊的房間裡靠著火爐抽著煙，看著正在屋頂上守夜的Hank，樓下Raven露出的藍色前額與黃色的瞳孔證明瞭她現在正裹著一條破舊的毯子躺在沙發上。  
  
他拿出自己的刀子，粗暴的走過去，狠狠地盯著幾乎嚇得快要僵在原地的人。換言之，用Logan的話來說，他的意思是“在你用你那憋足的剝皮技術毀了這頓大餐之前快趕緊把那牙籤拿開，你這牛津白癡。”考慮到這人是Logan，估計這也是他最友善的表達方式了。在他們相遇的前三個小時裡，作為年齡最大的一個士兵（就很多方面而言），就算是Alex都不敢對他輕舉妄動。對於“金剛狼”這個綽號，他也是相當滿意。  
  
不過他們都願意跟著他，天知道是為什麼。他們有足夠多的機會可以離開，但是最終還是選擇留下執行那個不可能的任務。對於Charles來說，那任務要解救的人和Raven一樣重要。  
  
於是他們一大票人就一起動身前往達豪(Dachau)了。  
  
\---  
  
Erik正在做夢。  
  
他從來沒有夢見過什麼好東西——夢境裡都是自己的潛意識，它們扭曲成各種各樣的形狀，讓他根本無法好好休息。  
  
他正盯著鏡子看著，鏡子的右下角有一條裂縫。一年之前他會不假思索的把它修好。但是現在他並沒有打算這麼做，這樣反而讓他感覺更好。  
  
那不是他。——他知道這只是一個夢。  
  
一個典型的英國面孔正在看著自己，藍色的雙眼露出了困惑的神情，臉上還有一些微小的雀斑和一些污垢。他能清楚的看見這個人的嘴唇正在蠕動，也能聽到那人的聲音正在腦子裡迴響：“向西看，我們來接你了。”  
  
他不屑地笑了一下。外面正下著傾盆大雨。  
  
就算是這樣他也還是決定爬上屋頂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯注：第三師步兵師的標誌長得確實挺像謝爾賓斯基三角形的，配合圖片食用效果更佳。 另外本人對於英國的部隊編制實在不怎麼瞭解啊！！！如果翻譯錯了還請指出OTZ


	2. Chapter 2

他們又在盯著他看。  
看著他們慌張的跑來跑去，他比平時感受到了更多的金屬，除了有刀以外還有一些其他的東西。比如那帶有諷刺意味的十字架。到處流傳的謠言已經讓他們心驚不已，但是他們還是小心翼翼地安慰著自己這沒什麼。他能感受到地平線之外坦克在移動，夜裡也能聽見轟炸機的轟鳴。他們的引擎在空中穿行時有節奏地低鳴著，讓他昏昏欲睡。  
  
在飛揚的塵土之中他成為了死亡的預兆，直勾勾地盯著昏暗的太陽。這群天真的人們談論著亞洲人對於那些地震，洪水或者颱風等災難的敏感性；又或者是尋找一個制高點，警告著厄運即將到來並會毀滅沿途的一切；他們也會談論著那個因為饑餓而虛弱的老虎。他們一直東拉西扯地閒聊著，他們看向他，低聲地告訴他終於一日他最終會消亡。  
  
他對於這些絲毫不在意。只是看向西方靜靜地坐著，等著。一直都是那個方向。  
  
\---  
  
Charles難以入睡。  
  
他們在半天之前就渡過了萊茵河，寒冷的天氣把湖水都凍結了。朝著恐懼與痛苦前進的路程讓他徹夜難眠，他甚至可以告訴大家死亡籠罩著所有的人。Logan試著擔起作為一個領隊的責任，減輕一些他肩上的重量。意識到那個男人的動作後他突然回了過神，轉向火堆詢質疑Logan，但是這個加拿大人用冷靜深邃的目光阻止了他。  
  
“當風從東邊吹來的時候，我能嗅到空氣中恐懼的味道。它飄了很遠了。”  
  
第二天黎明到來，在Charles的帶領下大家各自蘇醒過來。下雪了。  
  
他們安靜地重新分配各自的衣服禦寒。Logan把沉重的外套披在了Charles的肩上，把脫下的衣服給了已經凍得發青的Sean。Alex看上去最暖和，因為Darwin變成了他的私人暖爐，Hank把自己在德軍實驗室過夜時收穫的外套和靴子讓給了Raven。  
  
他們一直向東走去，離開了這個冷清的村莊。風雪掩去了他們的蹤影。  
  
\---  
  
他們希望能把他從屋頂上弄下來，但是沒有人敢自告奮勇的去實施。  
  
他知道，有什麼東西正在蓄勢待發，他們從觀察變成了監視，緊張的氣氛就像是他頭髮上的冰晶一樣能夠被輕而易舉的打破。死亡的氣息在四處彌漫著，甚至沾染在了這落雪上。Erik已經不記得眼前還有其他的色彩了，一切都是灰色的無論是金屬還是掩埋在塵土底下的枯骨。太陽在這單色的風暴中只在空中留下了一個光亮的輪廓。  
  
他們一共派了五個人把他從軍營頂上弄下來，又用了四個人把他拖進了窄小的混凝土房間裡。  
  
最後僅用了一個人就把他打暈了。  
  
\---  
  
他突然驚醒了，坐了起來，心悸的感覺揮之不去，腦海裡一直迴響著那句絕望的“救救我。”  
  
“教授？”  
  
“嗯，他——”  
  
“Charles？”  
  
他感覺自己都要失控了。雙拳緊握，幾乎要把指甲掐進肉裡，他還能感覺到那群人正在監視著自己——Raven撕下一塊布擦拭著他的太陽穴，讓他從驚恐中回過神來。他終於冷靜了下來，看著自己的手臂視線中浮現出一串不屬於自己的數字：214782。  
  
“他會沒事的。”Logan低吼，硬生生的把Charles拉回了現實。“快他媽給我睡覺。”句末那加拿大人又補上了一句，完全沒有一點通融的意，但是卻出奇得能讓人安心。Charles顫抖著爬回了毯子上，其他人默默地給他騰出中間的位置，再次鑽進了被窩。  
  
可他根本睡不著。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作注：214782是Erik在XFC裡的編號（在南美洲的那段有一個很清晰的鏡頭。）。我知道在616世界線裡其實編號是24006，不過因為已經忽略了很多東西了（比如Erik現在正在達豪而不是奧斯維辛），所以我就決定繼續無視它啦。另外，這只是一個AU【戴上Loki的頭盔】我愛咋咋寫。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章很短 也很黑暗

他蘇醒過來發現的第一件事就是他身邊沒有任何包含金屬的東西。沒有水管，沒有鎖鏈，什麼都沒有——他幾乎赤身裸體，畢竟不能再冒著讓他出逃的風險。尖銳的疼痛在骨髓中游走，他的雙手被反綁在身後，嘴裡都是鐵銹的味道。  
  
四周人頭攢動，人們小心翼翼地保持著距離，他微微抬眼，感知到一些金屬的進入。沒有人在意到他，大家都機械地走向那面瓷磚牆。他明白了：這是毒氣室。  
  
他閉上雙眼露出了一個自嘲的笑容，沒有了能夠保護自己的金屬，他只能靜靜等待天花板上的通風口中飄出氣體。一切似乎是無法避免了，他決定不再等待夢境裡那雙藍眸的主人的懇求，鋼鐵一般堅韌的性格讓他對於金屬的操控能力超乎了自己的想像。  
  
他知道自己不會死。至少不是在今天。  
  
\---  
  
Charles正在疾馳。  
  
他沒有收拾自己的東西，也沒有向大家解釋他要去那裡，甚至都沒有擦掉臉上的水痕。剩餘的夥伴們也各自起身跟著他一起沖進了風雪交加的森林裡。等到他認為自己已經足夠鎮定的時候，他用自己的能力給他們投射了指令。  
  
 _我會先搞定警衛讓大家都能進去。Sean你把所有的杯子都弄碎就好了，現在這個軍營裡沒有人正拿著杯子。Raven進去摧毀他們的通訊系統，我希望這個地方能夠安安靜靜的。Logan和Darwin幹掉任何一個能在這建築物裡發現的混蛋。Alex你去瞭望塔那兒，注意每個靠近我們的人。我們要佔領這個地方，保證一個敵人也沒有，最好都是屍體。總之不管你們做什麼都別停下，不要管你們看見了什麼，唯一要做的就是記住你們的目標。我要去救一個人。Hank你跟著我。  
_  
他們從森林的掩蓋之中沖了出來，一直呼嘯的寒風把鐵門吹得吱吱作響。  
  
\---  
  
很顯然他還在這兒，煙霧飄了進來，Erik正在盡自己最大的努力等待著，想方設法地尋找著金屬。他屏住呼吸防止吸入毒氣，人群已經開始為了活下去而躁動不已。他們奔跑著尖叫著乞求著，在中間方形的進氣口處抱在一起試圖能夠阻止毒氣的進入。  
  
等到他實在不能繼續憋氣了之後，他直接將血液從那些人的身體裡分離了出來，沾滿血腥氣息的紅霧像一個繭包裹著他，將死亡擋在外面。  
  
 _當然不會是今天_ ，那些金屬唱到。


	4. Chapter 4

Charles情不自禁地想大概有一點所有的作家們都弄錯了：當世界變成地獄的時候時間並不會變慢，它反而變得更快了。

他甚至都不記得去檢查另外一個建築了，Hank跟著他跑來跑去幾乎都要扭到自己的腳，他不得不換成了四腳形態好適應突然的轉向和衝刺。他也不記得去湊到牆上去聽聽有沒有機械工作的聲音。

“XAVIER！”他猛地回過了神，Hank按住了他。他嘶吼著，手上全是鮮血。視線釘在牆上的血跡無法移開——他跌跌撞撞的穩住身子，將自己的額頭貼在牆上試圖尋找生命的跡象。

一無所獲，他什麼都沒有感覺到。可是這說不通，他們曾經在這裡，他也曾經在這裡。不過Charles很快就明白了。他得去確認一下他們來遲了，這晴天霹靂都讓他忘記和自己的同伴聯繫了。他顫顫巍巍地從牆邊走開，在大樓裡像一頭野狼圍著一隻受傷的馴鹿一樣踱步，最後停了下來。Hank擔憂地看著他，完全沒有在意大雪已經在身上鋪滿了一層了。

“呆在這裡。你...你不應該看到這些，沒有人應該看到這些的。”他慢慢恢復了過來，神情嚴肅，在煤堆幾米開外的地方停了下來。小跳著讓寒冷而僵硬的肌肉恢復知覺，好讓自己有足夠的時間可以計算接下來的行動所需要的力量。

“教授——”他聽到Hank又在那裡喊著自己，採取了讓人難以相信的動作：他把自己的腳踩在牆上，向上蹬著試圖能夠夠著屋頂的邊緣，不停地嘗試用另一條腿跨過去，那些缺乏鍛煉的肌肉不停顫抖著。他看了看方形的天窗，又看了看自己的身後。

“你聽見我說的了。如果我需要你過來我會讓你知道的。”他輕聲說著，用手指擺出使用能力的那個姿勢。他跨向最近的那一個天窗，平穩地下移好能夠吸收著對於膝蓋的衝擊力。他蹲在地上，右手放在自己的太陽穴上，睜開了自己的眼睛——眼前出現的景象幾乎讓他要吐了出來。

強迫自己冷靜下來之後，他四處調查著這個鮮血淋漓的房間，用自己的能力尋找著他想要找到的東西。當他轉過身去時，終於發現了一些東西——Charles演著牆上的痕跡和地板上躺在血泊中的屍體，唯一他能在這詭異的地方發現的是一個金屬蛋。

Hank我需要你過來。馬上。順便也把其他人叫過來。

\--

他聽到心臟在護盾中跳動的聲音，發現了更多人類的跡象，大概都是那些被送來確認這些人已經全部被殺死的士兵吧。重新調整過的金屬變得更加堅硬了。Erik緊緊地蜷縮在裡面，外界每敲打一次這些金屬發出的聲音似乎都在唱著走開走開快走開。他的能力也僅僅只夠維持著這個形狀，根本不能探測身邊的金屬。只要他試圖一邊維持著這護盾一邊操縱金屬這都會直接害死他，他能感覺到自己的意識正在逐漸遠離。

“快滾。”他咬著牙，滿嘴都是自己的鮮血，他知道沒人會聽到但還是繼續說著。“滾。”

\--

就算是Darwin使用他所有的適應能力，都沒有辦法撬開這些金屬。Logan知道只要用自己的爪子可以在幾秒之內就把這些金屬切成碎片，但他並不打算過來，他說這讓他渾身發麻。他就算把自己全部的注意力都放在了這個上面隱隱約約還帶點猩紅的蛋狀物上了，可還是感覺不到任何東西。他突然聽見Logan在喊著自己。

“教授，我他媽還是覺得如果這樣我會更舒服——”他突然停了下來，Charles的目光馬上看向Hank，那個毛絨絨的小夥子識相地從屋頂上跳了下來，安靜地給Loogan讓出位置好讓他。他一言不發地看著那男人毫不猶豫地用爪子向著這個金屬物切了下去。Logan把那個繭切成了碎片，他能夠再次感覺到對方了，精神感應能力的盲點已經被消除了。Charles瘋狂地撲了上去，把金屬片都分開，金屬碎片輕而易舉就劃傷了他的手掌，終於他除去了表面的碎片，露出了裡面奄奄一息的人。腎上腺素的作用逐漸減弱，他感覺時間的流逝又變慢了。最後他甚至是有點被感動了。

“退後。”嘶啞的聲音斷斷續續的，瘦弱的身影掙紮著站了起來。他的臉上沒有一絲血氣，所有人除了Charles都向後退了一步，有些人還險些被裸露的瓦片絆倒。看到這個人從金屬殼裡走出來讓他僵在了原地，他再也沒有辦法控制自己波動的情緒，絲毫沒有準備隱藏的意思。他的眼眶都濕潤了，他因為那些之前在戰爭中死亡的人而哭泣著。但更主要的原因是他因為面前這個唯一的倖存者而哭泣著，這個控制金屬能力能夠像達芬奇控制色彩能力一樣精准的人；這個他終於見到了的，早已心灰意冷的，眼裡看不到任何希望的人。他終於知道了他的名字。

“Erik。”

-FIN-


End file.
